1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to catalytic formation of alkyl .alpha.-.beta. unsaturated esters from alkyl saturated acids and alkyl alcohols, in particular, the conversion of methanol and isobutyric acid to methyl methacrylate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally describes the catalytic oxydehydrogenation of alkyl saturated acids to alkyl unsaturated acids which are then separated and esterified. Some art describes the catalytic oxydehydrogenation of alkyl saturated esters. The art, however, is silent concerning the formation of alkyl esters of alkyl .alpha.-.beta. unsaturated acids by catalytic oxydehydrogenation-esterification of a mixture of an alcohol and a saturated acid as described herein. This results in a more economical and faster process which eliminates the necessity of separately esterifying either the reactants or the products and then separating the esters formed.